Of A Fathers Love
by andrea mae
Summary: Moria is out of Hogwarts and she is forced into places she hates. And must except so she can live her life, but she is tied to two men that she never dreamed could be. Rated R becasue i have no clue what might come from my head. R


Moria sat upon the roof of the Malfoy's manor. Now it was full of Death Eaters and maybe the Dark Lord himself. Moria had not gone down since three in the afternoon, when they all started to show up. By now it was well after seven at night and Moria was dreading what was soon to come, she never wanted to have it come to this; a coronation just days before and now a marriage. All she wanted was to sit on the roof and watch the stars dance across the sky and wish one more time that she was with her friends back at Hogwarts. That none of this was real, that her father and mother were still alive to take her away and make this promise a lie. She closed her eyes and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she recalled the week before.

"Moria, please you have to. Your father and mother died going back on their word," Her Uncle was pleading with her. "I don't want to see you dead; you are a great and powerful witch. Join us Moria for your sake, don't make your parents mistake again."

"I have been offered the chance to become a professional dueler. I want to take it, I love to duel, but not to the death as you do!" Moria slammed the door in his face, but he stayed and talked to her.

"Moria, I am doing this out of love. Ever since you were laid in my arms I've felt like a father to you. I have given you everything. Now do this for me. Please Moria don't be difficult." He said as Moria looked around her room. She knew she could get away with her broom but that would be too slow. She'd just have to teleport to Fiona's in Ireland to be away from these people.

Moria Teleported but to the wrong place she went down stairs to become face to face with her uncle.

"Moria you forget you are not the only one that can teleport in this house, I was born of the same family and pose the same gifts as my sister." He glared down at her.

"Why can I not go see Fiona!" Moria yelled stamping her feet like a little child.

"Because my young Moria, if they knew they would tell the order and we know how much the order wants you."

"But what of this marriage!" Moria screamed. "I never wanted it, and I don't want it! I am happy to be my self to live alone until I find a true love." Moria said with tears in her eyes.

"Moria do you really know why your parents had died?" He asked taking her hands and leading her to the couch.

Moria sat down and shook her head, "No, no I don't, no one will tell me."

"Well when you were born so was three other pure bloods and to ensure that there will be a pure blood line of pure wizarding families they set you both up in an arranged marriage. So you were promised to one of the heir. But your parents saw something they didn't like and tried to say no. They became furious they told Lord Voldemort. He had your parents killed for their disloyalty and dishonor to him and to the family; I know not who it was."

"But why would he get so upset?" Moria asked.

"Because they were Death Eaters, Both of them and they broke a promise. Now that they are gone I am here to keep that promise, will you do this to save my life and to save yours?"

"I will not do it for someone as selfish as you!" She screamed getting up. "My parents fought to save me for this fate and I shall not be dragged into it!"  
Moria stormed out of the room and up the stairs one more time.

Once Moria got up to her room she opened the window and climbed out. She had her bag of clothes and her broomstick in her hand. She walked to the gate and teleported to the nearest town; from there she made her way by broom to Fiona's.

An hour later Moria's uncle felt that something was not right as he read his newspaper. Moria was not making any noise at all. Usually after a fight she would turn on her music and dance around like the true witch she was. Her blood line goes right back to the witches of Salem, always dancing in the moon. He smiled at he opened the door and walked in. What he found was an empty room and her one window wide open.

"MORIA!" he yelled as he tore from the room and down the stairs. He quickly sent Lucius an owl and left the house in search of his niece.

"Moria why could you do this to me? Why? I have given you everything and you can not repay me this favor? I kept you from death, well the Dark Lord himself had a soft spot for you because he saw what you may become, but I still took over your care. Moria why?" He muttered to himself as he teleported to Fiona's house.

Moria was sitting in the kitchen with Fiona. Fiona gave her a cup of tea. Moria took it happily. She was scared and had no where else to go besides Hogwarts but she didn't think of that.

"Moria they can't do this, it's not right. You need to go into hiding and fast. You can't become involved with a death eater; we can't be friends and be close. Let our children play together." She gently pushed Moria's long dark hair over her shoulder.

"You won't let them take me, will you?" Moria asked looking into Fiona's deep green eyes with her own misty gray ones.

"Never, the two of us have enough power here. We both can go into hiding forever. And Jade can come and Gabriel, would you like that?" Fiona asked taking her friends shoulders and holding them tightly. "We'll go back to Hogwarts; Professor Dumbledore will gladly keep you safe from them. Ok?" Moria nodded. "Ok, come here." Fiona pulled Moria into a hug.

A cough startled the two young women. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." It was Moria's uncle John. "Moria my dear you look so surprised to see me. You didn't think you could get away that fast did you?" He reached out and took Moria by the hair and pulled her to him. "Good day Fiona."

"Good bye Fiona, say good bye to Jade and Gabriel."

Before Fiona could answer Moria and her Uncle were gone. The next thing Moria knew she was back out side her house.

"Get inside," Her uncle gave her a little push towards the door.

Moria looked up at the house which was now lit. She slowly walked inside. There were about six people in her living room. They all stood up when she walked in. Moria looked at her uncle and made her way up the stairs to her room taking off clothing as she went.

"John, where was she?" Lucius asked.

"In Ireland at her friend's house," he said watching the three young men that were huddled about the stairs trying to get look at the young women. But Moria threw a bunch of books down and they almost hit each one of them on the head.

"Come on give her some privacy!" john said herding them away. Right away he noticed Draco because of his blond hair. But the other two took awhile. One was Vincent Crabbe and the other was Gregory Goyle.

"You sure have got the fatherly protectiveness down pat."

"That's what happens when you have to be everything for a baby girl and it dose hurt when they push you away. Now I know what my father was talking about." John smiled. "Drinks?"

"That sounds good."

Moria watched as a shooting star flashed over head. She made her wish, to be thousands of miles away and to never look back.

"Moria?" Her uncle climbed up on the roof. "How did you get up her?" He asked coming to sit by her. "Never mind, don't answer that. Hey what's wrong?" He asked when he noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"I don't want to be here, I never wanted any of this. I wanted to be care free in my life travel the world, meet other witches and wizards from different countries. Now I am soon to be married to death eater, someone I've never met."

"I beg to differ, you have met him. You went to school with him."

"But there are three others that were born at the same time as me and they are all guys!"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"No I will not I do not want to be here!" Moria got up and walked to the other edge of the roof.

"Moria I love you and would never put you in danger. These boys, well men now are more than you could ever hope for in a marriage."

"And how would you know? You've never been married Uncle." Moria hissed as she turned away from him.

"Moria stop acting like a little child, this is for the best."

"The best? For who, uncle? Tell me for whom?" Moria spun around fast. "For you? The Dark Lord? But what about me? I want someone who will be able to move around and spend time with me and not be tied to someone else." Moria tuned and started to climb down off of the roof.


End file.
